


Say "ahhh"

by TetrodotoxinB



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2017 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (it's not really sounding but I didn't know what to call it), Aftercare, Bingo square: setting - medical facility, Brief references to previous unethical medical practices, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Needles, Prostate exam and massage, Sounding, Urination, all the steve feels, blood draw, enema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetrodotoxinB/pseuds/TetrodotoxinB
Summary: Steve agrees to roleplay a medical scene with Bruce. It's a bit more intense than Steve expected, but all's well that ends well.





	Say "ahhh"

**Author's Note:**

> Much appreciation to my wonderful beta who went over while she was sick. Thank you [CaptBarnes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/captbarnes/pseuds/captbarnes)!

Steve could already feel himself blushing in the elevator. By the time he made it down to Bruce’s lab, his face felt like it might be on fire, and he was second guessing his agreement to roleplay this with Bruce.

“Hey, Bruce,” Steve said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh, hey Steve. What brings you to my shamefully messy lab?”

Steve jammed his hands in his pockets. “I, uh, I’m having some problems. I don’t really want to go to medical about it. I thought maybe you could help. You went to med school right?”

Bruce set his stuff down and flicked off the monitor, giving all his attention to Steve. Steve both appreciated it and hated it. “Yeah, I practiced for a few years while I got my PhD. What’s bothering you?”

Steve looked at the floor, unable to say anything while looking Bruce in the eye. “I’m having trouble, um, with the bathroom. I have to go a lot, more often than I used to, and when I realize I need to go I have to go right then. It wakes me up at night, too,” he admitted. 

Bruce nodded and fumbled through some papers on his desk, coming up with a tablet that he thumbed on. “So just to be clear, you’re talking about urination?”

“Yeah,” Steve admitted. Having to talk about this made him nervous. Scripted or not, the embarrassment was very real.

“Alright, well you said you don’t want to see any of the medical staff, which is fine. My lab is an awful place to do an exam. How about we head up to the triage facilities by the landing pad? It should be deserted since no one’s been out today.”

Steve nodded immediately. “Thanks, Bruce.”

“Hey, no problem. Now I can at least tell myself I was doing something important with my time while waiting on that data to compile.”

“The art of procrastination?” Steve joked as they walked to the elevator.

“Hey, you’re not supposed to point that out,” Bruce protested.

They chatted about Bruce’s work on their way up there, and Steve complained about paperwork while Bruce grabbed some supplies. When Bruce was had collected what he needed, he rolled a little lab cart and a monitor alongside Steve. 

“I’m gonna get your vitals while I fiddle with these supplies, okay? Temp, blood pressure, pulse, pulse ox - that stuff. Open,” Bruce directed as he put the thermometer in Steve’s mouth. “So we’re gonna do a full work up. If you were any other centenarian coming to me with this problem I’d have pretty much have only one guess, but you’re a little different so we’re going to cover all our bases. Sound alright?”

Steve nodded and mumbled a “yes” around the thermometer in his mouth.

“Don’t talk with a thermometer in your mouth. Don’t tell me that’s news to you,” Bruce chided. Steve stifled a chuckle, but Bruce smiled anyway. 

Once the machine beeped, Bruce disconnected Steve from everything and tapped the readings into his tablet. “Everything is normal for you. Now let’s listen to those lungs.” Steve sat up straight and Bruce listened all over his back, chest, and stomach. 

When Bruce produced one of those little lights, Steve opened his mouth without prompting. Mouth, eyes, ears, nose - Bruce had nothing remarkable to say. Steve felt a little ridiculous about all of it. But he laid down all the same and let Bruce palpate his abdomen. It was like playing doctor as kids but now they were taking it seriously. It was actually a bit embarrassing when he thought about it like that.

“Well, since none of that turned up anything, not that I expected it to, we’ve got some samples to take. I know you said you have to void pretty often, so here’s a specimen jar for a urine sample. That doesn’t have to be right now, just whenever the mood strikes. The other stuff is less fun. We’re gonna get an STI swab to rule out any infections as well as a blood sample. You okay with all that?”

Steve nodded with minimal enthusiasm. Needles, especially blood draws, were one of his least favorite things. He’d been shot before and liked it more, he was sure. Still, he held out his arm while Bruce tied the tourniquet on and swabbed his arm. 

“Big stick. Hold still for me,” Bruce said.

Even with his aversion to needles, Steve watched as Bruce pushed the needle through his skin. It was always disconcerting to watch someone intentionally puncture a vein, to let it happen knowing what was coming. It felt unnatural to intentionally let someone wound him, especially for something no more than an elaborate game. He watched uneasily as his blood flowed out into the little tubes that it was collected in. 

“Alright, all done with that,” Bruce announced, pressing a cotton ball to Steve’s arm as he pulled out the needle. “Just hold that there for about thirty seconds. It’ll probably be healed by then.”

“Yeah, needle marks fade pretty quickly,” Steve agreed.

Bruce nodded and stripped off his gloves after putting the vials in the caddy. “This next bit kinda sucks, and it only gets more personal from here. Remember, like everything else, you can always say no. I’m not going to pressure you. Are you clear on that?”

Steve nodded, not at all reassured that Bruce felt the need to remind him that he had an out.

“Okay, this is a swab for syphilis and gonorrhea,” Bruce said as he held up a fancy q-tip. Steve wondered why this would be so terrifying until Bruce went on. “I’m going to insert it about four centimeters into your urethra, through the tip of your penis. I’ll turn it around a few times to make sure I get a good sample, and then we’ll be done with that; takes about ten seconds total. Having something inserted into your penis isn’t fun but it’s not that bad usually, just feels kinda funny. Unfortunately, cotton swabs aren’t lubricated so this is going to burn a bit. You still alright for this?”

Steve nodded his head, “Yeah.”

Bruce nodded and tossed a medical gown on the table. “I’m gonna wash my hands so I’ll have my back turned. Go ahead and strip, and put that on.” 

Steve did as he was told and carefully folded his clothes, placing them on a counter on the wall opposite Bruce. He sat on the edge of the table and waited, feeling anxious and vulnerable. 

“You good, Steve?” Bruce asked as he dried his hands.

“Yeah,” Steve answered. He really wanted to get out of there, but he wasn’t about to let that bleed through into his voice, which meant that he answered a little louder than he meant to. 

“Just relax, Steve. It’ll be over before you know it. Now how about you scoot to the edge of the table with your legs over the edge,” Bruce instructed. He grabbed a packaged swab and tore it open. “Flip up your gown for me.”

All the blush that had worn off until that moment came back full force. Steve knew that Bruce could tell, hell even his ears felt hot, but nonetheless Bruce didn’t say a word. 

Steve’s breath came up short as Bruce took Steve’s penis in his gloved hand. “Just breathe easy.”

That didn’t really seem like a reasonable request to Steve, but he gripped the edge of the table and watched as Bruce pressed the swab steadily into his penis. Bruce definitely hadn’t lied. It fucking hurt, and Steve clenched his teeth and breathed through his nose. 

It was strange, disconcerting really, to see this thing pressed into an opening that nothing had ever been in before, but Steve watched anyway. The sense of vulnerability multiplied as Bruce began twisting the swab in a clockwise direction. The sensation began stimulating his penis is a way he had never known was possible and abruptly Steve realized that what he was feeling wasn’t entirely discomfort. 

He tightened his grip on the table and tried to surreptitiously clear his throat. 

Just as Steve was about to say something, Bruce stopped with the twisting and began to retract the swab. 

“There. All done,” Bruce announced as he broke the end of the swab off into a small tube. He flipped Steve’s gown down over his lap and looked up at Steve. “You alright?” 

Steve nodded and swallowed hard. “I’m fine.”

Bruce glanced down at Steve’s lap, taking in the outline of his somewhat turgid penis. “Oh. Look, don’t worry about it. That’s a very common reaction, and it’s nothing I haven’t seen before in my practice. Now, this might be a good time to empty your bladder before the next thing. There’s a bathroom down the hall a ways, but I don’t mind if you just use the toilet back by the door.”

Bruce got up to wash his hands again and Steve snagged the little specimen cup from the cart. They had seen each other bathe and relieve themselves plenty of times in the field. This shouldn’t be a big deal, but somehow it felt intimate and highly personal. Even so, Steve wasn’t about to let that show by walking off down the hall with his ass hanging out of gown, especially not in the middle of a game of make believe, so he found the toilet, which was only private by way of a drape, and got down to business.

Or well, he tried to. He ended up standing there at the toilet, holding the little cup in front of himself, and bouncing on his toes like gravity would aid the process. After about fifteen seconds, Bruce cleared his throat.

“Hey, you having trouble?” he asked.

Steve’s bladder clenched harder and he swallowed again compulsively. “Um, no. Just taking me a sec to get going.”

“Is that normal for you?”

“Uh, not really,” Steve answered sheepishly.

“Just a little gun shy. No problem. Take your time,” Bruce answered.

Steve couldn’t be sure, but he swore that his ass was blushing by now because the cool draft that had been wafting across his backside no longer felt so cool. After another few agonizing seconds, Steve resorted to the breathing techniques that Sam had shown him once. It took about a minute of that before he relaxed enough to pee, and even so he only got enough to just make it to the fill line on the cup.

He screwed the lid on, rinsed his hands, and walked back out with the cup in hand. 

“Just put it on the counter over there,” Bruce said. 

Steve did as he was told, knowing that if Bruce wanted it, he’d have a full view of Steve’s ass while he did it. He swallowed again, his mouth finally getting a bit dry from all the swallowing he was doing, and made his way back to the table. 

“So you know how I said that ‘if you were any other centenarian with problem I’d have only one guess’? Well, this is that guess. Enlarged prostate. No idea why that’d be something you have, but we’re covering all our bases. Have you had a prostate exam before?”

“Yeah, after the serum they examined just about every inch of me,” Steve recalled. 

It wasn’t something Steve had expected to come up. The whole endeavor of role-playing had felt silly, but suddenly even knowing that it wasn’t real didn’t change how he felt. The memories brought strong emotions that he couldn’t quite shake, and he found himself thinking back to the medical testing after Project: Rebirth. Honestly, most of it wouldn’t have been so bad but a whole team of doctors were present for every exam. Lying naked as a jaybird over the exam table while several doctors took their own measurements of his prostate and compared findings had been less than pleasant.

Bruce nodded understandingly. “Yeah, I bet they did. I don’t know if it’s any consolation, but it’s just you and me here, and you control what happens.”

“Thanks, Bruce. I appreciate that. Really. I’ve never had a doc tell me that before,” Steve confessed.

Bruce’s eyes widened and he put a hand on Steve’s knee. “That’s unethical and abusive, Steve. I’m really sorry you went through that.”

Steve shook his head and Bruce pulled his hand back. “It’s alright. Most of it was just unpleasant or embarrassing. Didn’t traumatize me or anything.”

Bruce nodded some more. “Glad to hear that at least. So, uh, you alright with this then?”

Steve nodded, feeling much more sure of this than he had. “Yeah, let’s get it over with.”

“Alright,” Bruce agreed, gloving up again. “Hop off the table and bend over, elbows and forearms on the table. Bend your knees a bit. This shouldn’t take long.”

Even with Steve’s trust in Bruce, he was immediately tense the moment he heard the squelch of Bruce squeezing the lube packet.

“I’m gonna make contact,” Bruce warned, gently spreading Steve’s cheeks. 

The lube was cold and Steve’s sphincter tightened immediately. 

“Hey, relax for me. This isn’t gonna hurt,” Bruce soothed.

Steve quietly went about his breathing exercises until the gentle pressure Bruce was applying became enough that his finger slipped inside. The breath rushed out of Steve and he tried his best to stay relaxed. Having a group of nameless doctors doing this suddenly seemed a better option if only because he didn’t know them personally, and likely wouldn’t ever have to speak to them again. Not like he inevitably would with Bruce. 

“You’re doing fine, Steve,” Bruce reassured him. Steve wondered just how much of his anxiety and embarrassment he was telegraphing for Bruce to be able to read him like that.

“Well, your prostate isn’t enlarged, but it’s certainly swollen. When was the last time you ejaculated?” 

Bruce pulled his finger out and Steve stood up and turned around. He hopped on the table both to protect his recently intruded upon anus, and also to give him a reason to delay answering Bruce’s question.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck. “A couple of weeks maybe? I’ve been so busy since that incident with Von Doom, and I just haven’t felt up to it. The couple times I tried I never finished.”

“Yeah, stress’ll do it. So what’s your normal routine?” Bruce asked.

Steve blushed. “Uh, maybe twice a day.”

“I’m guessing you make more prostatic fluid than the average guy. You probably need to ejaculate more often as well. Can you tell me why you didn’t ejaculate the last couple of times? Just not feeling it or something else?” Bruce inquired.

“It started to hurt when I got close, and like you said, my heart wasn’t really in it anyway,” Steve confessed. 

Bruce nodded. “Has anything like this ever happened before?”

“I had a lot of weird stuff when I first woke up from the ice, but I had a lot of wet dreams and that more or less cleared it up,” Steve explained while rubbing the back of his neck and looking very pointedly at the floor. 

“So you could just try to wait it out, which would likely just result in a lot of laundry, as well as some discomfort in the meantime. You could try to masturbate through the pain, but honestly your prostate might be too swollen at this point to ejaculate properly. Really your only option for relief in the foreseeable future is going to be prostate massage. Of course that's up to you.”

Steve sighed. This is what the scene had been building to, but somehow that knowledge didn’t help. It was swallowing his pride and dignity — again — for another medical something or other. He felt vulnerable and exposed, completely at Bruce’s mercy, but not one to turn down a challenge he went ahead and played the part saying, “I’m ready to stop feeling like this. Might as well get it dealt with.”

Bruce nodded. “Personally, that’d be my choice, too. Okay, well the only problem is that there’s a lot of fecal matter in the way. You think you can go have a bowel movement?”

Steve had read the list of possible medical procedures they might do, and he’d agreed to all of them. But somehow it had all been theoretical. It sure as hell felt less theoretical now, though. Steve looked at his lap and fiddled with the hem of the gown. “I’m, uh, not feeling the urge.”

“That’s fine. We’ll just get you an enema first. No big deal. Go ahead and roll over to your left side and I’ll snag the equipment.”

It was like this whole thing just went from one uncomfortable and awkward situation to a worse one. Mustering what little resolve he had left to see this through, Steve did as he was instructed. Having his ass flapping in the wind felt extremely vulnerable, especially with his back to someone who was about to do something to it, so Steve was hyperaware of every sound in the room. He could hear Bruce running the water in the sink behind him, presumably to get it warm, and he listened to the sound of rubber tubing being wiggled together. There was the rolling of something, probably an IV stand, the dripping of water, and then the stand rolled up behind him.

Bruce pulled on another pair of gloves. “You ever had an enema before?”

Steve cleared his throat, which was suspiciously scratchy. “Yeah. That was the first line of treatment for most stuff in the 20s.”

“Okay, so you know the drill. Here we go,” Bruce informed him.

The nozzle was small, barely big enough to be felt once it was in, but Steve was immediately aware as soon as Bruce unclamped the hose and the water began to flow in. The temperature wasn’t unpleasant, but what drew his attention was the sensation of being full, of the weight in his gut, of the need to void. 

Steve suppressed a flinch when Bruce’s hand reached over and began kneading his stomach. 

“This’ll help move stuff around faster. If you’ve got any constipation, that could be contributing to your urinary issues as well so we wanna make sure to break up anything that’s trying to hang out in there,” he explained.

Steve groaned at the pressure. It was starting to hurt and everywhere that Bruce pressed he cramped.

“Yeah, this can be uncomfortable for sure, but you’re doing great. Just relax your abs and keeping breathing. The bag is about half empty so you’re getting there,” Bruce said reassuringly.

A cold dread settled over Steve at the idea that there was that much more water to take. Bruce kept kneading, and the cramps came in stronger and stronger waves as the bag emptied. Steve was breathing through his nose when Bruce announced that the bag was empty and slid the nozzle out of Steve. 

“Alright, clench up and try to hold it in. I’ve set a timer on my watch and when it beeps you can go relieve yourself.”

For a moment, Steve forgot about the cramps in his stomach. The thought of relieving himself in the same room as Bruce, separated only by the flimsy curtain, was utterly humiliating. But it wasn’t really a question of whether or not he could. He had to. There was no way, Captain America or not, that he could walk down the hall without having a hugely embarrassing and very disgusting accident. He summoned his courage, and fixed his eyes on the wall in front of him while Bruce continued to rub his stomach, seemingly unaware of Steve’s silent crisis.

As the minutes ticked by, the discomfort grew to near agony. His stomach was in knots, made worse by Bruce’s incessant massaging, and it was everything he had not to make a mess of himself right then and there. He continued to breathe through his nose and stare at the wall, determined not to let that happen, especially since Bruce was right behind and in the line of fire, as it were. But finally, despite his best efforts, sweat broke out on his brow.

“How are you doing?”

Steve swallowed. “M’fine,” he ground out.

“Good. You’re doing great. We’ll be done here in just another couple of minutes,” Bruce replied calmly. 

Steve took a fortifying breath and tried to think of all the much more terrifying situations he’d been in. He realized rather abruptly, that mortal terror didn’t have the same effect as this level of vulnerability and humiliation. 

Right as Steve was sure that he wasn’t going to make the timer, Bruce’s watch beeped. Bruce backed off and Steve pressed himself up to sitting carefully.

“Go on. You don’t have to pretend not to be in a hurry,” Bruce told him.

Steve waddled as fast as he dared across the room to the toilet and sat down. But even in his state of distress, Steve couldn’t bring himself to release the water. Something about Bruce listening made his face burn with shame. He sat there as the seconds ticked by and his stomach cramped in waves. His head was a blur of conflicting emotions and thoughts, and he seemed unable to plot any further course of action.

“Steve, don’t hold back on my account. There’s not much left that can offend me,” Bruce chided.

Steve wasn’t so sure about that, but before he could make a decision his body made it for him. The sound of the emptying was possibly the most embarrassing thing he’d ever experienced. But once he started, there was no stopping it. The relief was almost overwhelming. Steve closed his eyes and just enjoyed the relief, which was something he would never admit, even to himself. 

After the main rush of water was over, there were smaller spurts for a while, until finally, Steve figured he was done. He cleaned himself up — thank god for whoever had put baby wipes by this toilet — and then flushed.

Bruce was playing Pandemic on his tablet when Steve finally emerged from behind The Curtain of False Privacy. He wandered back over to the exam and sat down.

“Have you encountered computer games yet, Steve? God, these things are addictive,” Bruce commented without looking up. He fiddled with it for another few seconds before thumbing it off and setting it aside.

“How do you feel?” Bruce asked.

Steve rubbed his stomach a little. “Kinda off, but alright overall.”

Bruce nodded. “Okay. You want a break before we get on with this?”

Steve didn’t want to ask for someone to go easy on him, but he was reeling from how exposed he felt. This visit to Bruce had not gone the way that he had pictured, and he felt like, no matter how much control Bruce offered him, that he just couldn’t quite take it.

“Here. Scoot over,” Bruce directed, grabbing his tablet. “So you’re going to laugh at me, but this game is called Pandemic.” 

Steve listened as Bruce explained the point of the game. “It’s harder than it seems. I mean I’ve got an MD and a PhD and I don’t win as often as I would like,” Bruce told him.

Steve hummed thoughtfully. “Well, it’s all about strategy. What if, instead of infecting Japan, go instead to Manila?” 

For a while, Steve and Bruce discussed strategy - Steve from a military standpoint and Bruce from a medical one. They won the game in record time. 

“Damn, that’s what I’ve been missing. You have to treat the virus like a mission, not just a medical problem,” Bruce commented. 

Steve laughed. “Teamwork,” he observed.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Bruce agreed. “So, shall we get on with it?”

Steve swallowed, god his throat hurt from all the compulsive swallowing, and nodded. “Can’t play Pandemic all day.”

Bruce laughed as he got up. “You are, in fact, wrong about that.”

Steve’s eyes went wide and Bruce chuckled again. “We’ve all got our vices. I’m sure you’ve got yours.”

Steve shrugged. “I’ll let you know.”

“That’s good. You should always be upfront with your healthcare providers,” Bruce reminded him matter-of-factly. “Now,” Bruce continued as he clanked around at the foot of the exam table, “lie back and put your feet in the stirrups.”

He did as he was instructed only to be told to “scoot down, a bit more, come on I’m not gonna let you fall off the table, there.” And thus, Steve found himself crotch to face with Bruce, with his ass half hanging off the table, as Bruce wheeled his rolling stool around to the foot of the bed and sat down. 

“Alright, this time we’re gonna go with two fingers because I’ll get a hand cramp otherwise. It’s still not gonna hurt, it’ll just feel more weird. Your anus might a little sore or sensitive after, but that’s about it. So when I start to push I want you to bear down a little bit, like you’re trying to have a bowel movement. It’ll make it easier. Here we go.”

Steve breathed and planned to thank Sam later, in a really cryptic kind of way, for teaching him those breathing techniques. He didn’t quite manage to suppress his flinch this time when Bruce touched him.

“Sorry. I know it’s cold,” he apologized.

“S”fine,” Steve replied automatically. He started to bear down, like Bruce had instructed, and then froze. What if he still had a little water left in him and it came out when he pushed? What if it didn’t just get on Bruce’s gloves, but on this clothes as well? The thought was mortifying. 

“Bear down a bit for me,” Bruce directed and Steve, feeling cornered between obeying Bruce or admitting his likely unfounded fear, did as he was told.

The cold, wet fingers slid in just like Bruce said they would, and came to a stop just after the second knuckle. 

“Okay, can you feel that motion?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah,” Steve choked out.

“That’s all I’m doing with this. Just rubbing your prostate with gentle pressure. As your prostate is stimulated, you might feel some sensitivity in other areas, specifically your penis. Erections are pretty common, especially since your prostate participates in the sexual response cycle. Don’t worry about it or be embarrassed. That’s all very normal. Some men also experience orgasms as a result of prostate stimulation. Again, perfectly normal, and in this case helpful, given what we’re trying to treat. Just lie back and try not to give yourself an anxiety attack about it, okay?”

Steve had been dutifully staring at the ceiling with a look that could weather granite, but something about Bruce’s concern that he would work himself up that badly, made Steve look down. Bruce was looking directly at him, not at his genitals nor at his ass where his fingers disappeared into Steve. When Steve looked Bruce in the eye, he felt like Bruce could see through him - see his thoughts and feel his emotions, and he felt like he was small again. But not like he was pre-serum small. More like when his ma could take a single look at him and know not only that he’d gotten into trouble, but also know exactly what it was he’d done. He felt like everything about him was suddenly on display.

“Steve?” Bruce asked.

Steve’s brain reoriented itself to the situation, and he realized that Bruce’s fingers had stilled. He nodded as soon as he remembered how that worked. “Yeah, Bruce. I’m fine. I’m fine.”

“Just making sure,” Bruce said, and a moment later his fingers started moving again.

There was no conversation after that. Steve figured that spread eagle like that with a teammate’s fingers up his ass wasn’t exactly the prime opportunity for small talk. In fact, he was firmly opposed to the idea. 

Of course, it wasn’t long until his opinions weren’t the only firm thing, Steve thought, somewhat hysterically. He knew it was happening on some level, but the he only truly realized that he was half hard when his dick finally began to throb a bit with his pulse. The strokes of Bruce’s fingers over Steve’s prostate were sending sparks of pleasure straight to his dick. Steve wasn’t about to pretend that it didn’t feel good. He just didn’t want it to feel _that_ good.

He closed his eyes to focus on his breathing, but then second-guessed himself, thinking that closing his eyes might be too telling so he opened them again. All the input - the bright fluorescent lights that he was looking directly into, plus the sights of the room, the sounds of his and Bruce’s breathing, the feel of the gown and table - not to mention Bruce’s fingers, it was all too much to be able to calm down. 

Steve needed to focus on something, to ignore what his body was doing without his desire. But he couldn’t block enough stimuli without closing his eyes, which resolutely refused to do.

About that time, Steve felt the first drip of precome leak out and run onto his stomach. It cooled rapidly and Bruce ran a gloved finger through it. He rubbed the fluid between his fingers.

“Hey, this looks like we’re making some good progress,” Bruce announced rather cheerily. Steve only barely managed not to groan, or moan for that matter. 

As Bruce went on, Steve’s focus went from diffuse as he took in all the things at once, to extremely narrow- namely his dick and his ass. He was fully hard and throbbing with want. HIs dick was steadily drooling out thick gobs of precome, and Bruce had had to put down a washcloth under his dick so it didn’t run everywhere. 

Bruce kept up the rubbing long after Steve gripped the edges of the exam table hard enough to crimp the metal. Steve heaved great gulping breaths in an attempt to maintain his composure, which he was vaguely aware did the opposite.

“Hey, Steve. Most of the swelling is gone. I think the rest could be relieved through ejaculation. We can try any number of combinations to get you there. You could use your hand, I could help you out, you could just wait it out - some people are able to orgasm from prostate stimulation alone, no hands needed, or you could just wait this out and take it back to your room. The emptying will be most effective paired with the prostate massage, but I think the worst of it should be worked out by now so it’s likely not necessary. What do you wanna do?”

Steve tried to reign in his breathing and answer. “I can, uh, I can do it here.” He moved his hand down, burning with shame that was marginally abated with the intensity of his need.

“Here. Hold your hand out,” Bruce instructed. He squeezed the remainder of the lube packet into Steve’s hand. “Have at it.”

Doing his damnedest to block out everything but physical sensation, Steve got to work. For all his anxiety about having an erection or orgasming in front of Bruce, which was unfounded given their relationship, it was easier than expected to masturbate in front of him. He worked himself quickly, finally allowing his eyes to close. Between the amount of time he had gone untouched leading up to this scene, and the addition of Bruce’s fingers, Steve came quite a bit faster than normal. 

He gripped the table with his free hand and did his best to keep his hips on the table, rather than fucking his hand like he wanted to. Bruce followed Steve’s lead and massaged through Steve’s orgasm and right up until Steve let go of himself. Then, he stopped and gently slid his fingers free. Steve was still breathing and trying to regain some semblance of control over his limbs while Bruce stripped the gloves off and went to wash his hands. 

Steve finally allowed his asshole to clench around the emptiness that was left in Bruce’s wake. That action alone forced out a last drop of come from him and Steve squeezed his hand down the length of his cock making sure to get any that remained in the shaft lest he get a wet spot on his drawers later.

Bruce came back over with the pack of baby wipes. Steve took it gratefully and scooted back on the exam table where he could sit up and clean himself up. Bruce very professionally turned his attention to his tablet while Steve chucked the used wipes in the trash and got dressed. 

Only once Steve sat down on the exam table again to tie his shoes did Bruce look up.

“Well, how do you feel?” he asked.

Steve took a minute to think. “That was more intense than I was expecting. I just didn’t think role playing would feel that real, but I got really into it in my head. Knowing it wasn’t real didn’t make it less real you know?”

Bruce nodded. “Yeah, I get that. Are you okay? I know some of that dipped into some real stuff for you. I didn’t know a lot of it.”

Steve shrugged as he finished lacing up his other shoe. “I mean it’s not bad. I hadn’t ever talked about it. Maybe I should. Being a lab rat wasn’t fun and man some of those tests were a doozy.”

“Yeah, I bet. Do you wanna talk about it now?” Bruce asked.

Steve shook his head and hopped down off the table. “No. Another day, maybe. I think right now I just want to go lie down for a nap, and I know you’ve got a lot of work to do so I’m gonna get going. I’ll see you after work?”

Bruce’s face went from concerned to angry to flat out disbelief before settling on determination. “Steve, that is not how this works. If you want alone time to process, I absolutely respect that. But you don’t need to worry that I’m going to fire myself for taking the afternoon off to provide some well earned aftercare. Besides, JARVIS’ll be running those numbers for me until well into the morning. My afternoon is intentionally clear.”

Steve jammed his hands back in his pockets. “You sure?”

“No, I just made up a very convincing and convoluted lie to assuage your guilt.” He paused. “Of course, I’m sure! Steve, come here.”

Bruce stood up and opened his arms and Steve stumbled forward into them without hesitation. Bruce ran his hands over Steve’s back and Steve clung like a limpet.

“You were so good, Steve. I’m so proud of you. I really put you through a lot today and you were so brave. You’re so good to me, Steve. Just let me take care of you, okay?”

Steve nodded against Bruce’s shoulder but didn’t let go. Bruce just continued to rub and whisper praise in Steve’s ear until he withdrew. 

“You ready to go now?” Bruce asked gently.

“Yeah,” Steve answered quietly.

“Alright, well if it’s all the same to you, I vote we go to your quarters. I’ve already ordered take out. JARVIS will send it up. We can wait on the sofa. Once we eat, we can strip down and go curl up in bed for a while. That sound alright?”

Steve nodded and they set off down the hall towards the elevators. About the time that Bruce pressed the button, Steve understood it. Medical play like this wasn’t sexy and it wasn’t intended to be. It was at times frightening, painful, vulnerable, intimate, humiliating, and even upsetting, but those were the reasons that they did it. Not because those things were a fetish of some kind, at least not for either of them, but because it reinforced the trust they had together. Steve could take his fears and his experiences and his weaknesses and put them in Bruce’s hands, and say “I trust you to take me apart and put me back together when you’ve seen some of the most secret parts of me” and know that it would be alright in the end. 

He leaned against Bruce in the elevator, and breathed in the scent of him. Bruce wrapped an arm around Steve’s waist as the door opened.

“I love you, Steve,” Bruce intoned as they stepped out onto Steve’s floor.

“Love you, too,” Steve returned.


End file.
